


got me wrapped around your finger

by boadiceas



Series: harry/louis drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Collars, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff, Leashes, M/M, Married Couple, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Slurs, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadiceas/pseuds/boadiceas
Summary: Harry places his mouth next to the shell of Louis’ ear. “Want to be good for you, sir.”The declaration causes Louis’ heart to skip a beat. Without thinking, his hands find their place on Harry’s backside. He’s about to ask Harry what he wants when his fingers brush something incredibly soft and he gasps, pulling his hand away.“Want to be your pet,” Harry murmurs, confirming Louis’ suspicion. “Please?”





	got me wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pet play inspired thing that I wrote pretty quickly. Basically, Harry wants to be Louis' puppy. Louis, as always, takes care of him. 
> 
> Side note: Harry is called a bitch several times in this fic. So, please don't read if that's not your type of thing! My apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. This is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry or Louis in reality.
> 
> p.s. Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, leaves kudos, and writes comments. I appreciate all of you so much ♡

“Harry…”

The long-haired man snuffles into his pillow, sleeping soundly and dreaming of eyes as blue as a summer day. He’s on his stomach, brunette curls cascading down his toned shoulders. Louis has never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

“My love…” Louis tries again, tracing a single finger down the boy’s spine.

He can’t help but smile when Harry arches subtly into the touch. Louis uses his whole hand, then, to palm at Harry’s love handle. He scoots himself closer so his mouth is right up against his husband’s ear.

“Wake up, sweetheart,” he whispers. “Daddy misses you.”

Harry stirs at that. With his eyes still closed, he reaches out and wraps an arm lazily around Louis’ neck. He shuffles closer to make himself comfortable inside the cozy space between Louis’ shoulder and the bed. Even while asleep, he wants to be engulfed in Louis.

“Lou,” he mumbles, mouth feeling heavy.

There’s something warm against his lips so he opens his mouth, not really thinking clearly when his tongue laps gently at his husband’s neck.

Louis holds the back of Harry’s head, threading a steady hand through his soft curls. Harry’s plush mouth feels heavenly on him. His cock stirs but he ignores it.

“Baby,” he murmurs. “Feels so good.”

Harry is half awake by now. At some point, he’s managed to tuck his leg over Louis’ hip and now he’s extremely aware of his husband’s hand caressing the back of his thigh. Warmth spreads from his chest all the way to his toes. He loves waking up wrapped in Louis like this. He loves that he can wake up from a good dream into something even better.

“Louis,” he sighs, nibbling at the older man’s earlobe. “I was having a nice dream.”

Louis hums in response and nuzzles the side of his boy’s head. “Were you?”

Harry tugs on his earlobe with gentleness, mumbling, “I was. And you were in it.”

Louis smiles to himself, feeling smug. He loves when Harry dreams about him. “And what were we doing, sweetheart?”

Harry stops licking him, then. He pulls away and settles his head across from Louis’ on the pillow, their noses nearly touching. Louis can see that his cheeks have a light blush. He looks so fucking gorgeous.

“We were on a beach and lying on a hammock,” Harry explains in a quiet voice. A bright smile spreads across his face like the sun rising outside their bedroom window. “And you were feeding me raspberries and mango slices while we listened to the waves.”

Louis leans in, kissing the tip of his nose.

“That sounds perfect. Except you know I don’t like raspberries, so we may need to switch those for a different fruit,” he huffs, matter-of-fact.

He chuckles warmly when Harry rolls his eyes and begins to prod his ribs in a playful manner.

“If you want specific items on your dream-menu, then do it in your own dream,” Harry says, indignant. “Simple as that.”

“Oh, but it’s so much better when it’s your dream!” Louis insists, wrapping the younger man in a tight embrace. He loves teasing his boy, but god forbid if anyone else ever tried to tease Harry.

Harry makes a half-hearted attempt to flee but whatever he does is futile. He can’t help that deep down, he always wants to be closer to his husband. Louis is the sun and Harry is gladly stuck in his orbit.

Harry sighs, defeated, against the older man’s chest.

“I suppose,” he mumbles. He starts to suck a love bite above his husband’s collarbone simply because he can and he wants to.

“Good morning, by the way,” Louis says, kissing the top of his head. A loud yawn escapes his mouth, his fingers stroking up and down his boy’s naked back.

Harry pecks him beneath his chin, nose scrunching as Louis’ stubble scratches him. He could fall back to sleep right now. Louis knows all of his sweet spots so well. Except there’s the fact that he can feel his husband’s half-hard cock against his tummy which just might keep him awake.

“Good morning to you, too,” Harry giggles, shifting his hips. The motion causes Louis’ cock to rub against his abdominal muscles.

Louis’ eyes flutter shut as pleasure overtakes him. He exhales a shaky breath, smiling in embarrassment.

“Ah, sorry about that,” he chuckles. Harry thinks he doesn’t look sorry at all.

Harry shakes his head, blinking up at him. He’s fully awake now. “It’s alright,” he whispers, biting his lip. “You were thinking about last night, weren’t you?”

Truthfully, Louis was not thinking about last night. Harry just affected him often enough that he always developed a boner at the most inconvenient moment. But, now that Harry mentioned it, memories came flooding back into his mind and he was helpless to the way his body began to react. He grew hotter underneath their duvet, more blood flowing towards his groin.

Fuck. He was in trouble.

“You really enjoyed that plug, didn’t you?” Harry purrs, mischief dancing behind his eyes. He strokes Louis’ cheek with light fingertips, feeling slightly amused at his husband’s poker face.

Harry leans closer and rests his cheek against the older man’s, trying not to squirm as Louis’ beard scratches his own clean-shaven face. He breathes hotly over the shell of Louis’ ear and laughs, voice seductive yet kind.

“It’s okay, Daddy. I really enjoyed being your pet,” he murmurs with confidence, suckling on Louis’ ear lobe.

Louis swallows the groan that threatens to escape him, cheeks turning red. He’s supposed to be in control right now but he always feels so weak when Harry riles him up. Damn it.

“Baby—” he gulps, turning his face into the boy’s neck. “Be good.”

“I _am_ being good,” Harry shoots back, scooting even closer. He wraps his tattooed arms around his husband’s neck, breathing hotly against his pulse.

One thing that always turned Louis on like mad was how Harry had the ability to have this edge to him, yet he was soft and mushy all over. When he wanted something, he knew exactly how to get it. But if Louis told him he couldn’t have it, Harry would become sweet like honey.

Louis loved his husband’s contradictions. The push and pull of their relationship guaranteed that things were never boring between them. Harry liked to push, and Louis enjoyed pulling the younger man in. Louis loved all of it.  

“You were good last night,” Louis murmurs into his hair, stroking the back of his neck. Harry shivers at the words. “More than good, actually. You were perfect.”

Harry smiles to himself, remaining silent. Louis trails his fingers down the boy’s spine and swirls them across his lower back. Goosebumps emerge on Harry’s soft skin.

“You’re perfect for me,” Louis continues softly, kissing his forehead. “I couldn’t ask for a more beautiful boy.”

Harry looks up, heart fluttering as he meets Louis’ loving gaze. He nibbles his bottom lip, suddenly feeling very shy when the blue pair of eyes don’t look away. Louis does that to him often.

“I love you,” Harry whispers, unable to say anything else. He feels so limited by the English language sometimes. All he can do to tell Louis how much he loves him is to show him through actions instead of words.

So, Harry pushes his husband onto his back and climbs on top of him. Louis’ hands come up to settle naturally on the curve of his waist, stroking the naked skin with a hint of possessiveness.

Before Louis can respond, Harry silences him with a finger held over his warm lips. Louis kisses the digit, smiling fondly as he stays quiet and admires the pretty boy on top of him.

“I have another little surprise for you,” Harry says, releasing his bottom lip from between his teeth. He tries not to giggle when a surprised look passes over Louis’ face.

Harry shakes his head. “I want you to close your eyes while I go and get it,” he murmurs. “Is that okay, Daddy?”

Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry’s hips, reaching around to palm his arse for a second. Harry laughs quietly and bucks his hips forward. Louis’ hands immediately disappear, coming to rest behind his head as he relaxes into the mattress.  

“Alright, love,” he says, a pleased smile on his face.

Harry reluctantly clambers off his sprawled body, crawling to the foot of the bed and standing up. He needs to leave the room before Louis can tempt him any further.

Before he can step into the bathroom, Louis’ voice calls out to him.

“I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave,” Louis simpers, a huge shit-eating grin on his face. He scratches his stomach, blue eyes scanning his boy’s body shamelessly from head to toe.

Harry rolls his eyes as he turns around. He cocks his hip and crosses his arms over his bare chest.

“Lou. Close your eyes,” he orders, trying not to let his voice shake with laughter. It’s hard to act serious when his husband is a huge knobhead.

“But you’re so beautiful,” Louis whines, tossing his head back on the pillow and shutting his eyes. He’s only obeying Harry because he really wants to know what the surprise is.

He pouts, faking disappointment. “Be quick, please. I already miss you.”

“No peeking,” Harry says, giggling quietly.

He turns and enters the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. The smile on his face never falters as Louis’ words echo in his mind.

He finds what he’s looking for in the cabinet underneath their sink. He grabs it, setting it on the counter as he fishes around for some lube. When he finds a spare bottle behind an extra bottle of shampoo, he takes it out and sets to work.

Louis is starting to feel antsy from his place on the bed. He truly meant it when he told Harry that he missed him. It’s only been about ten minutes but Louis feels like his husband has been gone for an entire day.

He cracks one eye open, sighing as he sees that the bathroom door is still closed. What is Harry doing in there? Truthfully, Louis isn’t worried at all – but his intrigue is becoming more unbearable as the seconds pass by.

He’s about to call Harry’s name and beg him to come back when he hears the bathroom door unlock. He shuts his eyes again, willing himself not to peek because it’s something Harry told him not to do.

Do it for Harry, Louis tells himself.

Louis is slightly startled when the bed dips near his feet. He hadn’t heard Harry’s footsteps or the sound of the mattress shifting as he climbed onto it. Harry must be kneeling near his stretched out legs.

“Daddy?”

The name sends a spark of heat through Louis’ body. He clutches the duvet underneath himself. Harry wants to play right now, Louis knows. He can sense it in Harry’s voice – light, syrupy, and with a small hint of desperation.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

He can hear Harry’s shallow breathing, their room completely silent in the hour of the late morning. The younger man shifts, crawling forward until he’s leaning over his husband’s warm body.

Harry places his mouth next to the shell of Louis’ ear. “Want to be good for you, sir.”

The declaration causes Louis’ heart to skip a beat. Without thinking, his hands find their place on Harry’s backside. He’s about to ask Harry what he wants when his fingers brush something incredibly soft and he gasps, pulling his hand away.

“Want to be your pet,” Harry murmurs, confirming Louis’ suspicion. “Please?”

Louis’ mouth twitches with a smile but he keeps his eyes closed. His cock grows hard from where it’s lying, thick and hot, on his own stomach. Harry is so good for him.

“You want to be my good boy?” Louis questions, resting his hands on Harry’s arse once more. “Want to be my sweet puppy?”

Harry whines at the words and nudges his face underneath Louis’ chin. He snuffles, gently licking a long stripe from Louis’ collarbone to the corner of his mouth.

“Always,” he breathes, pecking a kiss on his husband’s cheek.

Louis massages his husband’s arse cheeks, a groan escaping his mouth as Harry thrusts his hips forward into the touch. Harry rests his chest along Louis’ front, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. The younger man releases a weak moan when their cocks rub against each other, tender and leaking.

Louis should have known Harry would have pulled a stunt like this.

Last night, he was more than excited when Harry came out of the bathroom with fake cat ears on and a pink, fluffy plug stuffed in his arse. Louis said a silent prayer to himself as Harry told him he wanted to be Louis’ good kitten, the black collar around his neck jingling as he made himself comfortable on his husband’s lap.

They had stayed awake for hours, Louis taking care of his boy the only way he knew how. Needless to say, it was Louis’ favorite way to spend a Friday night.

Now, Harry was surprising him again with a different costume that he hadn’t expected. He didn’t even know when Harry had bought this particular plug. It definitely felt different than the other ones in their collection. Louis loved that Harry was always surprising him in the best possible ways.

“Baby,” Louis begins. “What do you need?”

Harry tugs on his earlobe with gentle teeth, rubbing his face against Louis’ scruffy one.

“Need _you_ ,” he answers. “I—I want to make you happy.”

Louis makes a dissatisfied sound at that.

“You always make me happy, darling,” he reassures, burying his face in the boy’s neck. He sniffs, smelling a residue of vanilla body wash and sex on his husband’s skin. Louis rests his palms on the boy’s back dimples, taking in the delicious scent.

“You want to know what would please me very much?” Louis asks. “If you let me use you while we have our breakfast later. How does that sound, love?”

Louis can tell Harry is nodding excitedly when the boy’s curls tickle his nose. He smiles to himself.

“Can I open my eyes now, baby?” he questions softly, trailing his fingertips down the back of the boy’s thighs. “Want to see you.”

Harry shifts against him, leaning up on his arms.

“Hang on,” he murmurs, planting a kiss on Louis’ lips before disappearing suddenly.

Patiently, Louis waits as Harry climbs off the bed. He’s gone for less than a minute before he returns quickly, getting on top of his husband again.

“You can look, Daddy,” Harry allows, stroking up and down his husband’s chest.

When Louis opens his eyes, he feels like all of the oxygen in his lungs has been knocked out of him.  

Harry has fixed his hair into a messy bun, some stray curls framing his flushed face. He’s completely naked apart from a pair of black underwear – Louis hums in approval at that – and his cock is leaking from where it’s tucked behind his waistband.  Louis reaches out, about to stroke his nipple, when he notices the items sitting on his belly.

“What do we have here?” Louis questions, curious. He picks up the heavy black collar resting on his stomach and…a leash?

Louis glances up at his husband, a questioning look on his face. The younger man smiles knowingly at him.

“A pup needs his collar, doesn’t he?” Louis asks with ease.

Harry’s bright eyes blink slowly, his curly head nodding in agreement. He licks his lips and leans forward, Louis picking up the collar to put on his boy.

“So sweet,” Louis murmurs, clasping the collar shut around his husband’s elongated neck. He tightens the material and tucks a finger under it, making sure it’s not too tight.

“Good?” he asks, cupping Harry’s chin.

Harry nods. “Thank you,” he mumbles.

Louis picks up the leash, connecting the end of it with the steel ring on Harry’s collar. He adjusts the leather so the ring is sitting over his Adam’s apple comfortably. Louis wraps some of the lead around his hand and tugs, feeling pleased when his husband releases a shaky breath.

Louis hums disappointedly. “You didn’t tell me you bought this, baby. That’s not very nice, is it?”

Harry looks down at himself. “Wanted to surprise you, Daddy. Thought you’d like it,” he replies, petting Louis’ stomach.

Louis trails a finger down the boy’s chest, flicking one of his raised nipples. Harry groans and swivels his hips forward.

“I like it more than you think,” Louis chuckles, flicking another nipple. “Turn around. Let’s see what you’ve done.”

Harry takes a deep breath before obeying the order and climbing off his husband. Louis is sad for a moment when the comfortable warmth on top of him is gone, but then Harry hitches a leg over and sits on his lap again.

“Oh, baby…” he murmurs, awed. “Fucking hell.”

Louis’ cock twitches against his stomach at the mesmerizing sight in front of him. Harry is facing away from him and he’s got – well, he’s got a fucking tail.

Actually, it’s a plug. But that’s beyond the point when Louis sees how snug it’s sitting inside of Harry. Even better, the black underwear Harry has on are hitched to the side so the long, thick tail is proudly visible.

Louis grips the white fur, giving it an experimental tug. Harry whines and pushes his arse out.

“Lou,” he whimpers, voice laced with desperation. Louis wants him so fucking badly.

Louis sits up, holding Harry’s waist for leverage as he nuzzles his face into the back of his husband’s head. He grinds his hips forward and groans when the white fur of the plug engulfs his cock.

“So fucking soft,” Louis gasps, reaching around to palm the boy’s tattooed pecs. Harry whines and tosses his head back onto Louis’ shoulder, holding the hands that are beginning to pinch his nipples.

“Daddy,” he rushes out. “Y-You’re forgetting breakfast.”

Louis kisses the side of his head, trailing his hands up and down the boy’s front.

“No, I’m not,” Louis simpers. “I’ve got my breakfast right here.”

He emphasizes his statement by reaching around and squeezing Harry’s arse. The younger man giggles loudly and relaxes into the firm touch.

“Okay, Lou,” he mumbles, content. “Whatever you want.”

“I want _you_ ,” Louis murmurs into the boy’s ear, kissing his cheek. Butterflies erupt inside of Harry’s stomach.

Louis lays his hands flat on the boy’s back dimples, pushing gently. “Lay on your belly,” he orders.

Harry hums in response and leans forward, resting his elbows on the bedspread. He makes himself comfortable as he tucks his long legs around Louis’ criss-crossed ones. Louis takes a deep breath when Harry wriggles his arse in the air, the white fur of the plug almost tickling his nose.

He’s got the prettiest man bent over in front of him. And that man is his husband. Life honestly cannot get any better than this.

“Good boy,” Louis praises, stroking his fingers down the boy’s back. He holds Harry’s hips and pulls him backwards, feeling pleased once his panty-clad arse is resting snugly over his lap.

Harry stretches his arms above his head, letting out a small moan when he feels tiny kisses all over his cheeks.

Louis places another kiss on his lower back, inhaling deeply. Louis loves how smooth Harry’s skin feels against his lips.

“Good pup,” he whispers. He feels like he’s intoxicated. “Are you going to let Daddy have his meal?”

Harry whines as he rests his flushed cheek on the mattress. He can look back at Louis easily from this position. “Yes, sir.”

Harry doesn’t expect it when a sharp smack lands on his left cheek, jostling him forward. He moans and clutches their duvet. The fullness of the plug is starting to become more noticeable now.

“D-Daddy,” Harry snivels, rocking his hips back into his husband’s hands. “Please.”

Louis spanks him again, no doubt leaving a blossoming mark on his right cheek. Harry sniffles and looks back at him with desperate eyes.

“What is it, darling?” Louis asks, smoothing his palms over the cotton material of the underwear.

Harry licks his lips and reaches behind himself, holding his cheeks open.

“Lick me, please,” he murmurs. Louis tries not to laugh at how polite his voice sounds in contrast to the dirty act he’s begging Louis to commit.

Louis swirls a finger through the plug’s white fur, considering his husband’s words for a moment. The sadistic side of him sort of wants to hear Harry beg for it.

He pushes Harry’s hips deeper into the bedspread. A pang of arousal hits him when Harry whimpers as his clothed cock gets shoved into the soft surface. Louis holds his slender waist in a firm grasp, forcing the younger man to hump the bed.

“You want to be eaten out?” Louis asks, stroking the boy’s love handles. “Want me to lick your pretty hole?”

Harry pants heavily underneath him, his toes flexing against Louis’ sides. “Please, sir.”

Louis doesn’t waste any time with ordering Harry to stay still, his firm hands pushing the younger man flat against the bed. Harry closes his eyes, mouth forming a small _o_ when Louis begins to slowly withdraw the plug from his arse.

“Oh,” he exhales. “Oh, God.”

Louis shushes him as he strokes a hand through the boy’s messy hair. “It’s alright, pup. I’ve got you,” he murmurs. “Be a good bitch for Daddy.”

Harry nearly comes in his pants at the words. Miraculously, he manages to hold back while gripping the duvet with every ounce of strength he has in his body. Louis hums in approval when the thickest part of the plug squeezes past the boy’s slick hole. Harry moans, overwhelmed, and rests his forehead on the mattress.

As soon as the plug is out, Louis sets it aside and dives right in. He gives Harry no warning before he’s pulling his underwear down and holding the boy’s cheeks open, swiping his rough tongue over and over the tender opening.

“Daddy—” Harry gripes, rubbing his face into the bed.

His body doesn’t know whether it wants to pull away from his husband’s mouth or push into it. It feels amazing but his hole is so fucking sensitive.

He yelps in surprise when Louis slides a determined finger into him. “Daddy!” he cries.

Louis goes straight for his prostate, his finger swiping expertly over the sensitive nub while his mouth continues to work the boy over. Harry trembles against the sheets, his groin humping the bed involuntarily.

Louis’ hot breath ghosts over his wet hole as he pulls away for a moment.

“Do you need to come, pup?” he asks. When Harry nods eagerly in response, Louis gently kisses his opening. “Okay. Show Daddy what you can do.”

Louis goes back to licking roughly over his hole, getting the area damp with spit as he inserts another finger. Two of his fingers fuck tightly into Harry while the younger man shudders against the bed.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he encourages soothingly.

Louis reaches underneath the boy and yanks his cock free from the confines of his underwear. Harry cries quietly as the sensitive skin on the underside of his prick rubs against their silky duvet. It feels like heaven on Earth.

Louis adds a third finger, mind feeling hazy with lust as he watches them disappear inside of his husband. He leans down and sucks a harsh kiss onto the boy’s taint, absolutely loving the desperate moan that Harry lets out.

“Lou—” he gasps, warmth filling his insides. His thigh muscles tighten up and he pushes his arse out, taking everything that Louis is giving him. “Fuck, please.”

“Come, Harry,” Louis bites out. He strokes over the younger man’s prostate firmly with his fingertips and that’s _it_. Harry releases a choked off moan and spills heavily, come leaking all over the bed underneath him.

Louis continues to fuck him, milking the warm come from his boy’s spot.

“There you go, pup,” he murmurs. “Come like the good bitch you are.”

Louis watches reverently as his husband paints the bed with white streaks, whining softly. “Good boy, Hazza,” he mumbles, slowing his strokes until the younger man is shuddering weakly underneath him.

Louis settles his husband delicately against the mattress. He gets up on his knees, scooting closer until he’s hovering over Harry’s sprawled form. A pair of green, satisfied eyes blink up at him.

“Please, Lou,” Harry whispers, wet eyes blinking prettily at him. Louis finds it amazing that he already knows what Harry is begging for without him having to say anything.

Louis leans over, kissing his forehead. “You’re mine,” he reassures, shifting the lower half of his body. The movement allows his cock to rest nice and heavy between Harry’s pink, tender arse cheeks.

All it takes is a few thrusts forward before Louis is coming hard onto his husband’s back dimples. Holding his cock in his palm, Louis groans and strokes himself brusquely. His cock twitches when he swipes it through the white pool on Harry’s lower back, swiping at it until the come starts to trickle down into his husband’s delicate opening.

Louis uses his fingers to scoop the rest of his come into Harry’s hole. He feels a strange sense of happiness when the younger man wiggles his hips to show that he likes it.

“Good?” Louis asks anyway, holding a thumb over Harry’s opening to keep his come inside.

Harry hums in reply. Louis kisses the base of his spine before patting around the bed, searching for the plug.

When he finds it, he holds Harry still with a hand between his shoulders as he slowly returns the plug to its place inside of his husband. A weak moan is all Harry gives when the base of the plug enters him, settling comfortably and keeping Louis’ come stuffed deep inside of him. Louis fixes Harry’s black underwear over his hips again, the back of it hitched to the side once more so the plug’s white tail is visible.

Louis lays on top of his boy, making sure to be careful that he doesn’t squish him. Harry sighs with his cheek pressed into the mattress.

“Love you so much,” he mumbles. He side-eyes Louis, smiling shyly when he finds the older man already looking at him.

Louis reaches up and strokes his hair, threading his clean hand through the boy’s long curls.

“I love you more, darling,” he says, smiling.

He pecks Harry on the forehead and wraps his arms around the boy’s middle. A deep sigh escapes his mouth as he rests his head between his husband’s shoulder blades, listening to his calming heartbeat.

*

After they’ve went back to sleep for a bit, Louis wakes up and decides to bring Harry to the kitchen. The younger man crawls after him unhurriedly, his black collar hanging heavily around his neck and his leash wrapped in Louis’ grasp securely. Louis guides him along, tugging the lead every so often, and instructs Harry to stay kneeling on the kitchen floor while he makes breakfast.

Harry stays silent while Louis flits from one end of the kitchen to the other. All he’s really able to focus on is the fullness of the plug inside of him and how the white fur keeps tickling the backs of his thighs. It feels really nice.

Harry feels like he’s floating. He doesn’t ever want to come down.

After about ten minutes, Louis whistles at him. Harry cocks his head and looks up, waiting for an order or whatever his husband has to stay.

Louis gestures towards the living room. “Kneel by the couch, love. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Harry bows his head and shuffles his way to the living room, coming to a stop in front of their couch. While he waits for Louis to finish up and join him, he looks out the window in silence. 

Harry turns his head when he senses the couch being sat on. Louis drops onto the cushion and sighs, a plate of fresh fruit in his lap. Harry licks his lips and crawls closer.

“Hungry?” Louis questions, popping a small strawberry into his mouth. Harry nods, resting his chin on Louis’ knee and gazing up at him.

Louis chuckles warmly. “Bet you are. Go on, then.”

Harry leans closer as Louis spreads his legs, his cock resting proudly on his thigh. Harry keeps his hands resting on his own thighs as he licks the tip of his husband’s dick, getting the length of it wet before he’s sucking the whole member into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Louis sighs, head lolling to rest on the back of the couch. “Love your mouth, baby.”

Louis eats a couple of grapes, his other hand coming to rest on the top of Harry’s head subconsciously. He tugs the younger man’s curls, pulling him onto his cock.

Louis fucks Harry’s throat for twenty minutes, eventually painting his husband’s pretty face with warm come. Harry is so turned on that when Louis eventually bends him over his lap for a spanking, the boy comes hard into his underwear.

Louis decides that Saturday mornings with Harry are his favorite thing in the world.


End file.
